


Seventeen

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey





	Seventeen

“You’ll be doing me a huge favour, Remus,” Dumbledore had said, when he’d offered Remus the position at Hogwarts. But still, Remus didn’t know how he’d ended up here.

The last Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had started shortly a few years after the Marauders had left, and had decided to retire after the previous year, in which Harry and Richard had teamed up with the Weasley twins and together driven him out of the school. He’d never been particularly popular with the students, boring and difficult and sometimes just plain nasty. He didn’t seem to really like children.

And now, here Remus was, sitting at the Head table. It was Harry’s sixth year and Dennis’ third. He didn’t know how they felt about him being their Professor this year, as he, Sirius, James, and Lily had decided to keep it from them until they arrived at Hogwarts. They hadn’t arrived yet, and he was just waiting for them to come into the Great Hall for the start of term feast.

The doors opened, and piles of students pushed through, taking their seats across the Great Hall, loud chattering filling his ears. He kept a lookout for Harry and Dennis, who came in together, their friends close by. Dennis glanced up at the Head table, and his eyes widened, and he nudged Harry, before pointing towards him. Harry looked up in surprised, and Remus grinned and waved at his nephews.

“UNCLE MOONY!” Harry exclaimed staring at Remus, “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?”

“He’s certainly James Potter’s son,” Minerva muttered to Remus, who laughed. Harry and Dennis pushed through towards the Head table, but before they reached it, they had been sent away by Minerva, who had just gotten up to bring the First Years in for the Sorting. Remus knew as they walked away muttering to each other that he would have some visitors in his office that night.

At least they didn’t seem upset. 


End file.
